<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Black Butler: Book of Genesis by Dorky_Angel_Ash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485049">Black Butler: Book of Genesis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorky_Angel_Ash/pseuds/Dorky_Angel_Ash'>Dorky_Angel_Ash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Black Butler - Freeform, Feedback would be very much appreciated~! - Freeform, Gen, Henry no, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, Other, if you like questioning your own morality and flamboyant gay cripples then this is the book for you, this is my first full project owo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:07:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorky_Angel_Ash/pseuds/Dorky_Angel_Ash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>October 28th, 1697. A boy was born as the only child and heir to the Mandalay house - Barnabas Mandalay. Inspired by the heroic Biblical stories of purity and faith read to him by his father, the young boy continues his endless challenge against the burden of the many demons placed upon his back as he grows older.... Some which may be closer than he originally thought.</p><p> </p><p>A moral question is posed throughout the melancholy life journey of Barnabas Mandalay: Is it truly worth it to sacrifice your free will and mind for the sake of harmony, purity and order...? Most importantly; What lengths would you be willing to go to establish and uphold those standards?</p><p> </p><p>Published (Wattpad): October 28th, 2019<br/>Published (AO3): January 30th, 2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>The Child, Faithful</h1>
<p>"A happy birthday to you, your highness!"</p><p>Bright, light emerald eyes shone with ebullience at the greeting, the young child – Now at just six years old – Was helped down the stairs and made a stop to tightly embrace each of the many servants which awaited them down below. Among the many noises of surprise, laughter was scattered throughout the large foyer... Both from the servants, and his parents which awaited him. Gleefully, he gave a signal and had began making way towards them... To be halted right in his tracks by his nanny, Empathy. </p><p>A small look of confusion made it's way to the young boys face - What was wrong? He didn't notice anything until she leaned down to the small boy and let out a small laugh. Her voice, like a mere whisper of a butterfly, had informed him of his mishap – Quite common, for boys at his young age. "Your highness, your wig has become loose." By the time she had finished with her soft spoken statement, it was a problem already long past, however. She had already taken the courtesy of re-tying his growing hair and reattaching his wig whilst she had said it. </p><p>A look a gratitude passed the young boy's youthful features as she did so, wrapping his tiny arms as far as he could around her back and thanking her after pulling away. A brief "My pleasure" came in response a moment before she returned behind him and helped him towards his mother and father. "Oh, good morning to the both of you! Madame, sir!" Barnabas cheered, lifting his arms up to be held by his father. Such a strapping gentleman... He wished to be just like him, when he grew up. </p><p>The young child laughed merrily as he placed a kiss upon the young boy's head, and set him back down in his wheelchair. "And a happy birthday to you, my son." Taking this opportunity to show off his proper etiquette skills, the boy gave a bow – At least, tried to - and spoke as modestly as he could to impress them. "I thank you for your kindness, sir!" He chirped. Jacob laughed. "Very good, son. Rosemary, did you see him just then? Such courtesy to be shown at his own young age..." A small smile made it's way to his mother's pale lips. "Oh, yes. He will grow up to be a fine gentleman like his father." </p><p>This caused Barnabas' cheeks to flush a bright pink. "Truly?" He asked with awe. His father had always been his role-model since he could remember, alongside the noble saints and angels in the Bible stories his father read him at bedtime. It was always from his own favourite Bible he had carried with him everywhere- Black, small- Pocket-sized, in fact- It had a golden cross on it's cover. A King James, of course. From what Barnabas knew, he had carried it everywhere since he, himself, was a child. </p><p>Taking his small hand in his, Jacob turned and let the doors in front of him be opened by two footmen standing close by. A grin of excitement made it's way to young Barnabas' face – He enjoyed being able to have breakfast in the dining room with his family; Though it was rarely the case. The norm was that they all ate breakfast in bed... However, Jacob had taken into humble consideration how Barnabas enjoyed being with his family, and had given orders that it be served in the dining hall this particular day. He had succeeded in his goal; Seeing how the demeanor of the already sickly, but bright child had been heightened by this.</p><p>Barnabas was seated across from his father and mother, who sat to Jacob's left side at the large, elegant dining table. Most of the time, it had been filled with guests- Nobility, of course – Who sat, and drank wine, and discussed important adult business the poor child couldn't make heads or tails of at the time. It was odd not to see them there, but then again, Barnabas figured they didn't have much business to talk about at all to start. Why? Long story short, their home was quite an attraction for all the Lords and Ladies of London.</p><p>It was the newly constructed Mandalay manor – Built after the image of the large timberwood houses which lined the streets of Germany, in many urban centres during the past century or so. It went to show off the family's long-standing German heritage, as well as stand out quite nicely amongst the many "English" looking manors being constructed at the time. As such, many other noble families had stopped in for a visit – Who could pass up a glimpse at such a fascinatingly ethnic vicinity, after all? </p><p>From what Barnabas knew, he was the first of the family to have been born in the manor. It had finished it's construction in 1696 – A year before his own birth. However, he had never gotten to see anything but that which was scheduled in his own routine... His room, the foyer, the dining room, the bathing room... And perhaps his parent's study; Though he had only been in there once or twice. Having inherited his father's heart disease, it was impossible for him to go anywhere without risking his own death – He was just too weak to. His father had much more "Immunity" to a weak heart than his son, he was able to walk around and stand, at least. But, Barnabas...</p><p>Well, Barnabas was practically born in that wheelchair; And he'd most likely die in it too. Unless...</p><p>"Father?" The young boy asked suddenly, a childlike grin on his face. Immediately, Jacob knew what this was about. "Father, might you think that they will come to me sometime this year?" He inquired. "Since I am a grown gentleman now – You said so, yes? Do you think that they shall come?" Rosemary shot a glance at her now smiling husband, who gave a good-spirited reply in turn. "I cannot tell for sure, my son. Why, the legendary Enoch was taken at three hundred and sixty five years even after his close fellowship with God." He paused, thinking what to say for a while. "... However, the Lord is kind. 'Twould not be unexpected that he bring such purity in arms with himself."</p><p>Barnabas' young face brightened. Of course, his father spoiled him more than he should have since birth, being heir to the household and all, but to be supported in dreams that most would call crazy... Where would he be without him? Nothing could have made him happier than what his beloved, kindhearted father had just said. ... Except for what was served at breakfast, perhaps. Maybe. </p><p>Strawberries and crepes were considered much more of a "Dessert" food for the family- Though, it had been served for breakfast as a birthday treat since- Well... Ever since Barnabas discovered strawberries and crepes to begin, really. At a time like this, it was easy to forget simple table manners – However, he had made an honest attempt at basic civility; Far beyond other boys his age, really- Being raised on what some might call a "Cushion of wealth" had it's benefits, as one might expect.</p><p>After it was served, the young male made sure to affirm that his favourite thing hadn't been left out of an otherwise perfect meal. "Miss, did you remember to put extra sugar on the crepes?" As he hoped – And as it always was – The answer was yes.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Leaves blew in the autumn wind as the sound of footsteps and wheels against smooth pavement was heard faintly throughout the gardens. The Mandalay gardens – Despite being overshadowed by a forest stretching miles upon miles – Still managed to flourish and keep a healthy green no matter how little of the sun's rays shown down upon it. One could normally find Barnabas playing here in his free time; speaking to his nanny about many different things. Bible verses which tended to speak to him, future aspirations... Sometimes even secrets that he would tell no one else.</p><p>Today had been one such day; though not with his nanny. Yes, while she trailed close behind in pushing the young boy's wheelchair (He wouldn't permit anyone else but Empathy to do it, see) the main person of interest he was speaking to was his father. The smell of fall wafted through the walls of the garden which were beginning to die as the cold set down upon England, though the naive youth paid little attention. Today had marked the beginning of what he felt was an important step into "Adulthood". Of course, Barnabas felt a bit surprised and even shocked at the idea that he's only barely scathed the large cycle of human life. To be living to a ripe old age of sixty – Perhaps even seventy, seemed like a long time to be on Earth. He figured that, if the angels really thought him worthy to be among them, then he'd most likely stay an especially long time. A test, of sorts.</p><p>Which is why he had taken extra effort to attempt and comprehend every word his father spoke to him at this time – The very flow of speech could serve to be a valuable life lesson. However, considering the topic of which they were speaking about... Well, the look of unnerve reflected in the youth's large emerald eyes clearly shown his discomfort with the subject. Inheritance. "... See here son, that my wish upon my passing is that you live a comfortable life in service to His name, first and foremost- But aside from that, I wish you will do our family name well and bring power and beauty to the title. In the case of you, my son, 'tis not much to ask of, I assume." </p><p>A quaint, somewhat shaky smile was ushered onto the boy's face as attempt to compensate the proud look Jacob had given his son. No doubt about it, what his father said had inspired him... But to hear him speak about dying, in such a manner, made a pit of the inevitable realisation form in the young boy's stomach that he had to go. One way or another. Taking a deep breath in, Barnabas adjusted his wig and gave a queasy nod. "I... I will do the Mandalay family name well, in the future." It sounded more like a proposition than anything, with how his voice raised at the end. </p><p>Jacob couldn't help but feel sympathy- Of course, he had seen how disturbed it left the poor child to hear his father talk about his own death when he was still so young. Of course he knew the devastating effects it would have on him when death finally came, regardless of how old Barnabas would be when it happened. But,even so... He knew that what he was saying was genuine. Placing a hand on the young boy's back, Barnabas' gaze shifted up from his lap to his father once more. "Worry not about what still has yet to come, Barnabas. 'Twill be a long while 'fore death has led me off from this world." </p><p>Giving a nod, the six year old boy fought back tears and sniffled at the thought of how lonesome everything would be when he passed, wiping his eyes and resuming his stare towards powerless legs for a moment – His next words nothing other than a feeble murmur leaving pale lips.</p><p>"..... I love you."</p><p>~~~~</p><p>How long had it been since then? Barnabas remembered waking up at eight in the morning. He had breakfast with his family at half past eight, and spoke with his father in the gardens at nine... His father was going to read him a bedtime story at nine that night. Everything had been perfect, for the most part.... Then it came time for his father to go.</p><p>"Unexpected business" was the cause, and it had left the young heir quite saddened by this sudden switch in schedule. He didn't know when he'd be back – Whether it be a few days to a week, he certainly wouldn't be there to read him a story like he had promised... Of course, Barnabas knew he would "Make it up" once he arrived back; However, he couldn't help but feel it was the slightest bit unjust that he be taken away on his birthday like this...</p><p>He let it go, regardless.</p><p>Barnabas knew just how important his father's trade business was to England and the Mandalay family, and who was he to judge the personal affairs of another person - Much less one as close to him as his father? He couldn't complain. Even at his young age, he knew what would be considered uncouth and immature in the eyes of those around him – How could he be? He was a gentleman, after all! The young boy's extraordinary etiquette, alongside his good breeding (Health aside), was perhaps one of the many things that awed any visitors passing by the Mandalay family household for a spell.</p><p>Rosemary, along with the other servants, stood by to bid Jacob farewell on his journey. He had decided on riding horseback to the trading port where his meeting was to take place, taking into account that it was just a ride through the forest and a bit away from London. The horse – A sturdy white stallion with specks of black sprinkled across it's silky fur – Remained still as the nobleman swung his legs over and tipped his hat towards his wife and son. The two servants holding onto the reins backed away, Barnabas taking this chance to give one last farewell. "Do be blessed through your travels father, we bid thee good luck!"</p><p>Jacob thanked Barnabas for his blessings and sent the horse on his way, snapping the reins – Unexpectedly, this caused the horse to buck up on it's hind legs before taking off rather promptly. Jacob burst into coughs from the shock of this, nearly falling off in the process. Rosemary's eyes narrowed. Barnabas let out a small gasp. Things seemed okay after that, the horse begrudgingly continuing on its way after a snap of the reins one or two times.... And then it stopped.</p><p>The horse refused to budge anywhere. A few servants muttered to each other in worry at this, one even going up to Rosemary and asking if they should help interfere. She didn't reply, merely staring straight ahead with her eyes wide and her hand over her heart in concern. In the distance, Jacob could faintly be seen kicking and yelling at the horse to move. Fragments of curses, such as "Blasted thing!" could faintly be made out through the coughs and snorts of the duke and the horse. </p><p>"Was he not trained enough?"</p><p>"Mistress, please reply! Shall we interfere now!?"</p><p>"Goodness, what if the rumours really are true?"</p><p>The servants were but a buzz of mumbles at this point, the rise and fall of Barnabas' chest quickening. He had a feeling in his gut that something bad was going to happen. "Empathy, can't you do anything...?" He asked in a small voice. Empathy only shook her head, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Forgive me, your highness.... Only the mistress may order me to interfere..." Barnabas looked up at her, eyes wide, before throwing his head back to his mother. His voice remained a small, urgent mutter, regardless. "Mother...? Mother?" </p><p>Everything went dead silent for a moment before a collective gasp was heard. Several of the maids screamed. Jacob had been thrown off his horse, and was now laying motionless on the ground. The horse was on it's hind legs now, hooves high up in the air. Barnabas' stomach churned.</p><p>What followed next was a sickening crack.</p><p>Everything seemed to be a nauseous sort of slow-motion clip by then, from what Barnabas could remember. Only a few specific details remained clear in his head – The sight of blood splattering across vibrant green grass, the horrified scream of his mother as she ran over to her husbands dead body – The shriek of the horse as it was dragged off by two servants. Everything else... Well, it seemed to be a blur. One big, vague blur of black and white to fill in the crevasses.</p><p>The young boy whimpered, staring straight ahead in a sort of trance. What had he just seen? What was he seeing now? It certainly didn't feel like reality, whatever it was. What followed next was an ear-piercing scream, one no human could certainly be capable of mustering.</p><p>"FATHER!!!"</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>Emerald eyes opened to the sight of the blinding morning sun.<br/>
As expected, the words came out just the same.</p><p>"A happy birthday to you, your highness!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Child, Hopeful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The journey finally begins when a simple walk through the autumn leaves brings Barnabas face-to-face in an encounter with a creature who may be more than human. Memories of that childhood day linger in his mind as his twelfth birthday goes by with the last of summer's clouds.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A pristine, white, dress shirt with ruffles on the ends of the sleeves was buttoned over the pale chest of the boy, emerald green eyes staring distractedly behind him at the gardens outside. Leaving the collar up, a cloth ascot with a green gem in the middle – A gem which matched the colour of his eyes – Was wrapped snugly around his neck. The dark grey cotton waistcoat followed afterwards, the ascot neatly tucked beneath it to better expose the gem in the centre. The trouble, as per usual, came with his pants – He couldn’t very easily be stood up, his legs being as malnourished as they were. So instead, they were helped with a hop and a wiggle (Which was probably the most psychical activity he got to do in his life), the belt closing around and securing them in place once the chore was finished.</p>
<p>There wasn’t much to be done afterwards, besides placing on his socks and buckled shoes on top of those. Barnabas’ hair would then be combed back, and tied into a small ponytail... And within but a few minutes, he had gotten dressed for the day. Normally, there would be a quick run-through of his daily schedule by the servant who dressed him – Henry, was his name – However, this being his birthday, the schedule was cleared of all classes this specific day. As usual, the boy had chosen to eat breakfast in the dining hall instead of his own room, and so he would be picked up (With the utmost care, of course), sat in his wheelchair, and then Henry would exchange places with Empathy to wheel him downstairs.</p>
<p>The boy was as used to being carried around everywhere as he was having things handed to him. Whenever they reached the stairs of the grand foyer – Any stairs at all, really – The young heir would be held like a girl would hold a doll or a baby, and be carried downstairs while another servant brought down his wheelchair. Empathy would follow behind, and once he was placed back down, she would continue to push his chair after he gave his thanks. Of course, Barnabas was admittedly rather spoiled, but he knew that taking things in pride and greed was as grave a sin as any… So he did whatever he could in his power to avoid being ungrateful. </p>
<p>When it finally came time to reach the dining hall, the boy was pushed into a small open spot at the dining room table, and waited. It had been rather lonely since that day – Neither his father nor his mother there to accompany him. Since her husband’s passing, Rosemary refused to lay sight on the boy whom he had spent so much of his time with. There were times he didn’t see her for months on end, even six years after his passing. Her absence had grown to the point that sometimes, Barnabas had forgotten what his mother looked like until he had a servant describe her for him. And while the boy was all smiles and laughter through and through despite living in a family which one might call “Unstable”, the servants – Empathy, especially – Could see clear as day just how much it disturbed him inside. However, it was clear that Barnabas himself never once noticed it.</p>
<p>This in mind, many servants and even some good friends of the Mandalay family had worked on getting a sort of loving figure into his life – One of the same class, of course. Servants could only do so much, after all. Multiple times, when his mother still found some hope in it, she had considered letting Barnabas go off to meet a daughter of a friend’s in hopes that they may find something – But of course, as his disability had left him completely unable to find any hope in finding a wife to have children with – The efforts had been completely scrapped by now. For the most part – Rosemary’s wish that he marry inside the family may have been granted when news that her sister in-law’s family was coming from France to present their daughter, Mary. She was a year older than Barnabas, having turned thirteen on February twelfth that year. </p>
<p>They planned to meet the upcoming week, unbeknownst to the boy as of yet. It was a rare surprise… Even rarer that it was from his own mother. Many of the servants had high hopes that by some miracle the family bloodline would be maintained if she accepted the proposal, and from what they heard about Mary; Being the soft-spoken, obedient girl she was, they also found they would make quite a cute couple romantically… Barnabas barely knew how much the servants – Empathy included – Bickered about it behind his back. </p>
<p>The boy thanked the servant as the tray was set in front of him, immediately digging in the moment he was allowed to. The cooking was delicious – Crepes, as always, served with wild strawberries and a poached egg. A decorative piece of basil laid to the side. The menu had changed ever so slightly in an odd direction since he was six; However, crepes always held top spot. Even… Even if it was paired with eggs, much to the confusion of the servants. Though, they supposed that it wasn’t proper to contemplate their master’s eating habits, no matter how out-of-the-ordinary they may be… If he liked eggs and crepes, even paired together, then that’s what he would get. Any complaints were filed as unimportant.<br/>~~~~~~~</p>
<p>On his seventh birthday, Barnabas spent it privately in his room reading his father’s Bible to help ease his grief. On his eighth, he spent it in the gardens, Bible in hand as a memory to the time they spent together two years before that day. Going to the gardens seemed to be a tradition up to his ninth birthday, where on his tenth, Barnabas requested to go out to the forest and enjoy the colours of autumn. There seemed to be two kinds of servants on reacting to the request that day – Some thought that it meant that he was taking another step closer to overcoming his grief, and was almost ready to move on. Others felt that it was disrespecting Jacob’s spirit that he leave behind what they thought would be a longlasting tradition, and that he should continue to go to the gardens.</p>
<p>Of course, Barnabas still wished to visit the forest and admire the golds, reds, and crisp browns of the leaves as they fell off their trees, and the pleasant crunching noise they made under his wheelchair and the heels of Henry and Empathy as they trailed behind. There would always be that gleaming content in Barnabas’ eye that couldn’t be mistaken for anything but the love for the fall aesthetics he was born into. How prominent it was, when he looked up towards the afternoon sun peeking through the trees and felt the gush of chilled autumn air! The childish glee so clearly worn on his usual proper features and hidden behind the noble smile was enough to bring a bring a smile of her own to Empathy’s features, and even earn a small giggle. At this, Barnabas would owlishly turn his head around as if he heard something curious, to which she would reply with “Oh please, pay no heed”, and he would, usually replying with pointing out a peculiar looking tree or admiring the contrast between the green bushes and the leaves.</p>
<p>He had a small shawl placed over his shoulders to keep from feeling the chilly weather too much – It would be the end of the world if he got a cold, after all – And the servants didn’t regret it, as about ten minutes into their walk, grey clouds began to form around the sun and cast a dark shadow over the forest, as if nighttime had suddenly swept through the premises. This worried Empathy and Henry, though it ignited complete curiosity within Barnabas. How deep were they within the forest’s reaches? If a storm rolled in, surely it would mean trouble. If he had gotten sick, his heart would surely be unable to support him, and then the Mandalay family line was good as dead!</p>
<p>“Your Highness, I think it would be in good interest that we turn back now!” Henry called, brows furrowed. Barnabas’ mouth was open in a slight “o”, eyes staring up in awe at the rolling clouds. The breeze began to increase, a further warning that they turn back. Faintly, he nodded, still completely amased to bear witness to such an event of nature. “Oh… Yes, I understand. Do as you will, Henry.” The servant gave a brief thanks before promptly circling the wheelchair around and beginning their route back home, the sun completely covered by the shadow of the clouds.</p>
<p>The sound of more leaves crunching under the wheels and shoes of the passing humans went by quickly as they hurried towards the exit of the forest, having much more terrain to cross before coming anywhere near the sight of the manor. While Henry and Empathy kept their sights straight ahead, Barnabas’ gaze was focused upwards. He was in awe of the rolling clouds and the bright spot of the sun trying to shine through. The work of God was always something Barnabas held in high beauty, though from all the things he’s seen… There was something about this, in particular, which struck his interest. He knew it’d be a memorable sight, for sure. So much, that the cry of a nearby animal almost went unheard to him – Almost, but not quite.</p>
<p>Barnabas’ head spun around towards the trees, immediately going to pause the run back home. “Henry, wait!” He called, a tinge of urgency in his voice. “Stop the chair. I hear something. It sounds like it could be an animal!” The servants brows furrowed, reluctantly halting the wooden wheelchair and checking to see if it was just the wind or if there truly was an animal…. Actually, now that he paid attention, there did seem to be a pained sort of squawking through the trees. “A crow, perhaps?” He guessed, glancing back at the now concerned looking boy. Oh, no – Now he knew what was going to happen. “What of it, Your Highness?” </p>
<p>The ebony haired youth looked up at him pleadingly, placing a hand up on the top of the chair. “Please, Henry! He sounds to be in the most excruciating pain, surely he couldn’t last with this upcoming storm. I want to help him.” He begged. Empathy looked over at him curiously, Henry struggling to protest. His lips parted slightly... “Your Highness...” Now the young boy’s lips began to quiver. Oh, to Hell with it! He’d be better off listening to him and keeping from making the poor boy cry. “… Ah, very well then. Your Highness, please sit in your chair correctly.” He spoke reluctantly.</p>
<p>Barnabas’ face brightened and he complied, clutching onto the arms tightly as he was brought through the less traveled, obviously more bumpy path. Much to his surprise now, the trio was brought to a relatively open clearing in the forest, surrounded by a large circle of trees. The fall coloured leaves that made up for the floor of the meadow were swept up in a blizzard by the wind, providing an interesting contrast to the flailing mass of black feathers in the centre. Henry looked a bit skeptical – He wasn’t sure what it was, but he had a bad feeling about this… Even so, he kept bringing him forward now, hoping that by some miracle, Barnabas would change his mind and go back. </p>
<p>That wasn’t the case, if anything Barnabas seemed more and more eager to press forward and help the animal – Who, by some stroke of bad luck, seemed to be caught in a trap. Once they arrived, the young male’s face instantly turned to that of pity. “Oh, poor thing!” He spoke to himself. “He seems to have been tangled up in this rope. Henry, would you set me down? I want to set it free.” Oh, most certainly not! Was he aware of what he was saying now? “Your Highness, with all due respect, I must reject the idea of you laying a hand on that filthy beast! It seems as if it is simply teeming with diseases of all sorts! What’s more, your clothes would be ruined!” Barnabas couldn’t help but smile peacefully at the struggling animal. </p>
<p>“It does not seem to me that it is as filthy as you make it out to be, Henry.”</p>
<p>Now it was Empathy’s turn to butt in. “His Highness has quite a point, Henry… For a wild beast, it looks to be quite tame as a matter of fact. As for his clothes; I can wash them within a moments notice once we arrive to the manor, it shan’t be much of a problem on neither mine nor his behalf.” Henry frowned. It was a clear flaw of his: Giving into peer pressure much too easily. “Oh Empathy, you spoil him much too often...” He noted in a quiet mumble. “I suppose I have not much say in this, hm…?”</p>
<p>Gently, he lifted Barnabas out of his chair and set him on the Earth, his malnourished legs falling out beneath him. Barnabas used his arms to sit himself upright and keeping from laying on the ground, and noticed that the string was tied tightly around the bird’s ankle. Barnabas had never touched an animal since he was little – After the incident with his father, he refused to come anywhere near horses – So regardless to say, he didn’t have much experience with a wild one. The crow seemed to fight more fiercely against the bindings once he took hold of the string, much to the servants worry, though miraculously, seemed to calm down upon realisation that he was untying the string which kept him chained down, and landed on the ground to make it easier.</p>
<p>Barnabas had no idea that crows were such smart creatures! Finally undoing the knot, the youth placed it aside and unknowingly had a look of confusion cross his face at the crow’s hesitance to leave. It stayed there for a while, almost as if observing Barnabas and his fellows, before suddenly spiraling up into the sky and flying into the depths of the forest. Barnabas felt mesmerised by the magnificent sleekness and almost silky look it had to it’s feathers – It certainly didn’t seem to be a wild animal, to him… Even Henry and Empathy seemed in awe of this, and they all looked up to watch it leave to wherever it’s own home was. Rain was beginning to come down in small drops now, and an odd feeling washed over Barnabas. The wonder of seeing that crow glide into the dreary sky; With the scenery of the trees – Some already bare, others covered with a multitude of differently coloured leaves – And the contrast it had with those golds and browns….</p>
<p>This feeling Barnabas felt deep within his soul was one of childhood nostalgia. How could this be? He certainly wasn’t one to answer, but he supposed it had something to do with the thought of that bird being freed from it’s confines and being able to go home. Perhaps to it’s own children, and family wherever it’s nest was seated deep within the woods. The idea of being freed from a prison and rushing to safety right before a storm… It made Barnabas feel warm; And even if it was just an animal that wouldn’t remember him, part  of him wished to see that specific bird again.</p>
<p>Before he knew it, he was already picked up and seated back in his chair, and they began the long trip back home, without a single word spoken the whole duration. Occasionally, Barnabas would glance behind him to see if it was following.<br/>~~~~~<br/>The day proceeded as per usual, the brightness of the corridors dimming to mere candlelight as the storm set in with evening. Barnabas spent the rest of his day in his room, curled up on the window-seat with his father’s worn Bible in hand. It was all he ever read – All he ever did, given his spare time. There was a candle next to him; it would flicker occasionally as the wind howled outside and slipped through any cracks. It was pitch black out by now, the only illumination coming from the chandelier on the ceiling and the candle beside him to better help him see the words of the holy script. The rain beat down in an unending rhythm; Tapping against the window as if it wanted to be let in. </p>
<p>So much time… It all seemed to go by quickly for the heir, especially at this time of night. He was wearing his nightshirt now; which went down about mid-calf. He flipped over another page, eyes gleaming as they went over the details of the wondrous resurrection of Christ three days after dying such a painful death. Barnabas couldn’t help but feel warmth at the thought of being remembered and mourned for… To have people care about one enough to be there for them, even after their soul has long since left their body. He wondered if there would be people there to attend his own funeral when he died.</p>
<p>At long last, he finally closed the book and leaned his head up against the wall in thought, closing his eyes. Such an odd concept, death was… Though, he already was certain he’d know what happened once the soul left the body. But the journey there… It made him think back on a mysterious account he had with a foreigner from a distant land one day. He spoke of the heaven from his own religion – Nirvana? Heaven and Nirvana… Perhaps it was the same thing in different context. Despite his own confidence in beliefs when it came to certain things, Barnabas knew that he still had much to ponder over.</p>
<p>The very question of what the rush of death felt like once a human finished the final leg of their journey seemed to linger on his mind, almost taunt him. Why did a human die when they did? Was it because they finished what they came to accomplish on Earth, or reached some sort of understanding or awakening humans had to undergo before moving on? Perhaps God just didn’t need them around anymore. That he felt they were just unnecessary, unwanted… Just unneeded filth.</p>
<p>“Barnabas!”</p>
<p>Emerald eyes opened slowly as he was lulled out of his dreamlike state, nearly falling asleep had it not been for the unfamiliar voice that woke him. He glanced around his room – A servant? Nothing. Well… A servant most certainly wouldn’t have called him by his first name. His brows furrowed, a small pout of confusion crossing his features. Was that voice just his imagination? It sounded clear as day, though. Humming to himself, the dark haired boy settled back into place, and glanced out the window before letting out a cry of surprise. There was a face looking right back out at him! Two cat-like fuchsia eyes shone brightly from the other side of the glass…</p>
<p>What should he do? The boy didn’t look much older than himself, and besides his eyes, didn’t look that suspicious… What did rouse his curiosity was how he managed to sneak up on the third floor from the outside, however. “It would be doing me a favour if you let me in,” He tried calling out. Barnabas fought with himself over this for a moment. What if he was an attacker? He wouldn’t be able to run… But then again, a boy his age could barely want that much. Swallowing the lump in his throat, the sickly boy blew out the candle and set it on the ground after closing his Bible and setting it aside. Reaching for the latch, Barnabas undid it with some difficultly and the boy outside stepped in. His features were much clearer in the light…</p>
<p>His dark, ravenette hair was drenched in rain, and seemed to go down to the base of his neck in thick curls and locks. His skin provided a noticeable contrast, pale as a sheet with thick brows and bright fuchsia eyes that seemed to have a soul of their own. He didn’t wear much; Merely a poorly made dress shirt and trousers with a makeshift belt of rope. He didn’t have shoes nor socks, instead just walking around barefoot… But even despite his looks, he didn’t smell like the sewers. If anything, Barnabas thought he looked rather dashing. He couldn’t take his eyes off him as he fumbled around with trying to close the window against the wind. </p>
<p>The stranger, on the other hand, glanced around his room with slight disinterest, and then a pinch of curiosity. His head turned back towards him with a raised brow.<br/>“Where is your father?”</p>
<p>“My father died, sir...”</p>
<p>“Ah, I thought as much. Not just any boy would come into the forest on his birthday with no one but servants to keep him company.”</p>
<p>Barnabas’ eyes widened. “… How did you know of that?” He asked in awe. “Who are you?” </p>
<p>“Do you not recognise me? I suppose not… I am none other than the crow you saved in the forest, and I have come to give my thanks.”</p>
<p>“Nonsense! Crows cannot possibly turn into people! … Or the other way around.” The nobleman added quietly. The mysterious boy chuckled.</p>
<p>“You would be surprised.” Came the nonchalant answer. The ravenette neared Barnabas, fuchsia eyes studying him carefully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now… I think I know what it is you would wish for. If you have saved my life; Then I shall return the favour.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Child, Virtuous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Astounded with the newfound power of mobility, Barnabas seeks to use the crow's blessing for the wellness of all and his dreams, his future seeming clearer and clearer than ever. To what the noble may behold; The crow has happened to have turned itself into an angel. With his blessing, Barnabas plans to practice walking so that eventually, he may be seen worthy in the eyes of god and everyone around him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was the sort of thing Barnabas only read about in faerie-stories… Was the crow he saved in the forest truly speaking to him in the form of a human? What should he make of this? What should he say? The stranger seemed to take notice – And slight amusement – At the shocked and confused expression Barnabas wore on his face. The tiniest semblance of a smile poked up at the corners of his pale lips. </p><p>The rain outside still beat against the glass window and the walls of the manor in a neverending rhythmic assault, almost as if to add to the tension Barnabas felt from the powerful, almost regal presence of this stranger. There was a beat of hesitation before he answered him, modesty in his tone as clear as the anxiety and shock which lined it. “I… I appreciate  your kindness, sir, but there is not anything I desire as of yet...” This only seem to further rouse his amusement, a thick brow lifted upwards as he leaned against the window. “I figured that you would be of the modest personality.” He mused.</p><p>A polite smile with somewhat mocking glean to it made way onto the shady boy’s rugged features as he went on to note. “I think that now would be an excellent time to inform you that it is not often I go out of my way to perform favours for humans, so I would recommend taking it without complaint, is that understood?” Barnabas froze. He nodded slowly – Stranger or not, given the presence spoken about earlier he felt it would be wise if he were to listen to him… The smile worn by the other male quickly turned from subtly threatening to bright at his obedience, almost like a stamp of approval. </p><p>“Very good then! I am glad that issue has been resolved… With that out of the way, let us continue,” He said, raising a hand to the other male’s chest. Barnabas flinched away on instinct – What on Earth was a stranger doing touching him like this!? The look given by the fuchsia eyed male quickly shut him up and he tried once again. There was a small moment of awkward silence, and a lightheaded feeling washed over Barnabas as he felt  something inside clear up in a sort of popping-like feeling… The onyx haired boy, looking satisfied, took his hand away and nodded. </p><p>“There. How do you feel?” He asked curtly. Barnabas’ brows furrowed. “Er… A bit light in the head,” He admitted. “but my chest feels clearer. What did you do?” The other male smirked as if he was about to tell a funny joke, which, despite only knowing him for the past five minutes, the heir thought was a bit out of character. “Quite easily put, I relieved you of your weak heart. Stand up.”</p><p>The forest eyed boy looked at him as if he had spoken a different language. There was another beat of silence before he spoke again, in a tone flatter than a board. “What?” “I said stand up.” He felt different, of course, but… No way. He surely couldn’t have healed it using nothing but his hand… Unless… Barnabas shook his head. “Mm-mm.” He hummed stubbornly, brows furrowing like a young child who had just been told to eat his vegetables.</p><p>This seemed to get on his nerves the slightest bit, his brow twitching as he got behind him and wrapped the now panicking boy in a type of bear hug with a sigh. “It can’t be helped,” He said remorsefully, the boy underneath him looking around with owlish eyes. “Wait! What are you doing!? Stop!” He tried calling, but to no avail.</p><p>“NOOOO!”</p><p>Barnabas let out a cry louder than the other would have liked as he was pushed out of his seat and held by his waist, standing on his own two legs for the first ever time in his life… With some help, of course. The boy behind him let out an audible sigh and frowned, glaring at the terrified nobleman in agitation. “Goodness. You are stubborn, aren’t you...” He muttered quietly, quickly setting him back on the window-seat before he ended up catching the attention of a servant. Barnabas whimpered to himself, looking ready to break down and cry at any second.</p><p>“You would have felt a pain in your chest if your heart was still that weak, Barnabas!” The other male chided in annoyance. He really did have his inability to do anything hammered down into him, didn’t he? Barnabas sniffled, a small look of realisation dawning on his face. “...Oh.” Came the simple reply. He was right – Wouldn’t he have felt a sharp sort of pain had he stood up? He was certain he would have… So that could only mean one thing. The ebony haired boy turned towards the grumpy looking male with a small smile, a freakishly huge leap from his traumatised state just seconds earlier. “Are you an angel?” He asked.</p><p>If anything, that only soured his expression, his arms crossing over his chest. “I most certainly am no-!” The mysterious boy was cut off by Barnabas attempting to pull him into a tight hug, which he responded with jumping back as if he was just told he had the plague. “What are you doing!?” Exclaimed the ravenette in surprise, back pressing up against the glass. Barnabas giggled somewhat effeminately, leaning forward with a childish grin. “Hugging you, of course! If you are truly a crow, you must not receive that many. And if you are an angel, you must not have gotten one in a long time since you’ve come to Earth.” </p><p>“… Ugh. I tried telling you, I am not of divine-” “Will you be here forever?” Barnabas asked suddenly. The crow paused midway through, unable to help the look of confusion that crossed his face. What? Another change of attitude. He was all over him just seconds ago, and now the boy in front of him was attached and coddling him like a lost kitten. A puppy, more like. The crow looked at his eyes – Oh dear, they were bursting at the seams with that sort of lonely, attached feel. He didn’t expect him to grow attached within but only a few minutes… Why?</p><p>Hesitantly, he pushed Barnabas off of him and contemplated his answer. His patience was wearing thin, at this rate… He wanted to leave. But he could he? It wasn’t completely impossible – Wait, no – Perhaps if he played his cards correctly... The boy thought for a bit on how to answer his question, then nodded slowly. For now, he figured that he just had to play along. “Well… I plan to be here for a while, I suppose.” Answered the fuchsia eyed male quietly. Barnabas grinned. “You can stay here the-!” “No!” </p><p>Barnabas’ expression fell. Realising that he had snapped, the ravenette rubbed the back of his neck and cleared his throat. He was a bit humiliated, to be honest. To think that he let a simple human boy get him so annoyed… Clearing his throat, he spoke again, quieter and more polite this time. “Pardon me, but I am already staying with someone. I am quite afraid that it would be impossible for me to continue to stay here much longer, actually...” There was a faint hum, and a nod given by Barnabas in turn, a faint shine of understanding in his eyes. “Oh… I understand. Apologies...” Was all he replied with.</p><p>The dark boy glanced away quickly, and back towards the window. It was clearing up now… Hints of the setting evening sun and it’s now red rays could be seen glistening off the tips of the dew covered pine trees. Rain drops slid down the window, and the dark clouds above could be seen slowly rolling away to make way for the darkening sky. Now…  Without any hesitation, the crow reached for the window. Barnabas, realising that he was about to leave, grabbed onto the back of his dress shirt. “Wait!” He called out pleadingly. Oh, now what!? Luckily he was looking away, or else he would have seen the look of annoyance and anger on his face. “Oh yes, what is it?” Came the honeyed reply as he looked back with a sweet, fake smile. </p><p>Barnabas felt a sort of relaxed feeling wash over him as he looked back towards him. His grip on his shirt loosened ever so slightly, a small glimmer of hope taking form into his features in the form of his own lips poking up into a dimpled smile of his own. Barnabas’ green eyes danced merrily with it as the red evening sun reflected off of them. “Promise me that we will meet again one day; That I will see you in this form and know that it is you?” There was a small pause, a thoughtful look crossing over his features. </p><p>“… I do not believe in such a thing as making ‘Promises’. They are merely a sound produced off the lips of vanity as you may or may not be aware of it. ‘Contract’ is a much more suitable word, with some actual weight to it – Though, I do not think that is what you had in mind. That being said...” He went about his business for a split moment, then paused again, as if in thought. “… However, I will grant you this. I will see that I make it a possibility that we cross paths again, nothing more.” This seemed to satisfy Barnabas, reluctantly letting go of the oddly pristine fabric and backing off. “Alright, then. I wish you well, do be safe… And thank you. Thank you, for everything.” The other male’s bright fuchsia eyes examined his carefully, studying the look on his naive face… He seemed grateful. Genuinely grateful. It was a rare expression, and he wanted to observe it – Add it to his list of the many odd emotions and habits that humans seemed to share.</p><p>“Yes…” The hollow sound rang from his lips, the ravenette’s head turning back to the sky before leaping out from the third floor. Barnabas watched with wide eyes as he caught himself by turning into a crow, and was soon back in sight as he glided off into the trees. Such a boy… He certainly did hope that they meet again. In the meantime, Barnabas decided to practise and make him proud by standing up and learning to walk. </p><p>Slowly, he swung his legs off the window seat and placed his hands behind him, using them to swing the rest of his body up as well. It didn’t look so hard… He just had to place one foot in front of the other, didn’t he? Frail legs began to quiver and buckle in on themselves as he was now in a sort of bent over position. He really had healed his weak heart! He doubted he could even get this far if he hadn’t done anything… Timidly, Barnabas used the seat for support as he inched himself over to the wall. </p><p>He was walking! Well, he had only taken two steps, but it was a start. The ebony haired boy plopped himself back onto his seat with a satisfied look as he looked down at his legs. They were quite literally skin and bones right now, but… Soon! He’d be able to walk around just like everyone else in the manor, and perhaps even run! How amasing would that be? But, wait – What would the others make of him being able to suddenly walk like that? Perhaps... Perhaps he ought to keep it a secret, and surprise them with it all when he could finally walk about like any human being. And he had that crow to thank for all of it! He would put his blessing to good use, he would! And... Barnabas faltered, realising that he hadn’t asked his name.</p><p>Oh! He was so forgetful when it came to important things like that... He supposed he had to ask him when that possibility came to light and he saw him then. He wouldn’t risk missing out on anything till then... Once Barnabas began to think about it, he realised that a lot of things that boy said alone were mysterious – From him knowing his own name, to his talk about preferring contracts over promises. They were just two sides of the same coin to him, so why did it matter so much to the other? These thoughts were quickly wiped away from his mind as he decided it was just crow talk and went about his day.</p><p>~~~~~<br/>Port of London<br/>~~~~~<br/>“NUMBER ONE HUNDRED AND EIGHTEEN; MARIA LENOIR!”</p><p>The children gathered around the docks at London laughed and bickered despite the dark situation they were placed in – Many of them were lowerclass, so the platinum haired girl paid little attention to them. Not because they were filthy, of course… She just didn’t like the idea of the lives they must have led, and will most likely lead. Not only that, but she was a sour, reclusive girl who absolutely loathed the idea of dealing with people in general. Part of her knew what would happen as she made her way up next to the officer reading off the list. The laughter and mutters from the children seemed to increase ever so much as she made way up the stairs and kept her head bowed downwards, only to find no reply to his call. </p><p>“Number one and eighteen, Maria Lenoir!” </p><p>The officer tried again. Nothing.</p><p>There was a bit of worry on his face – Everyone else seemed to have someone with them, or at least waiting for them. Though on the the contrary, he wasn’t getting paid to be a babysitter to these kids, and she was already holding up the crowd. “Ahh… Child, sit over there for now. I will be there shortly to help you.” Of course, she already expected that it would come to this eventually, simply nodding and walking off with her bag in hand. It was difficult for her without any servants, and she felt as if her arms would pop off at any moment. Sitting down at a nearby bench, Maria bowed her head and waited for the children to disperse. </p><p>… The hundreds of children that crowded the large docks had left with their new family, along with the officer – Not even casting so much as a glance towards her general direction the entirety of time she was still waiting. It was nearing night now, from what she knew. The shadows in the station seemed to stretch and darken especially much more with each tick of the clock, but… Even despite it all, she felt no fear. She doubted with everything that had happened those past few weeks that death would be a pressing fear for her; If anything, she quite embraced it… But on the other hand, it seemed as if God were keeping her alive for a reason – Perhaps just to toy with her. </p><p>Ice blue eyes – Spectral and nearly see-through in nature – Took their sweet time in moving up to meet the figure towering above her. Another guard. If it were any person, they’d be quite releived that it was a trusted policeman and not some sort of thief or kidnapper, though there wasn’t the slightest hint of said relief to be seen reflected anywhere or in any form on her otherwise graceful features. There was a look of concern laced into his features, to which was responded with nothing but a cold, silent, observant look.  “Has anyone come to retreive you?” He asked kindly. She had only a bit of English in her head which she had learned from a tutor, and could only make out so much, so her reply was short, sweet, and to the point. “No.”</p><p>The look of onset worry seemed carved into his face by now, offering a hand to her as means to help her out. “Who are you staying with, my lady?” He asked. The snow haired girl was unsure exactly how to answer that – She hadn’t much of an idea herself – So instead, she reached into the bag she was carrying with her and handed the adult male to the side of her a neatly folded letter. He peered at it curiously, then checked inside of it. Ah, a church… She was to be staying there in case her relatives didn’t pick her up on time. It seemed that this was an idea by whoever she was going to live with, but if that was the case it was cause for some concern. </p><p>When he looked back towards her, she sat staring face forward, not sparing a single side-glance in his direction. He offered her his hand again and she took it, standing up and waiting for him to hold her bag for her – She sure wasn’t going to. Folding the letter (He figured that the priest may want to see it later), a bright smile made way to his face as he took her bags and began his trip forward with her… And after hours of waiting, she finally left the docks. </p><p>~~~~<br/>Indtroductions were relatively simple, for the most part. The staff had previously received notice of her upcoming arrival and had gotten a room prepared for what they expected would be a short stay before her relatives came to pick her up. She had remained quiet through all of this, simply looking around and observing her surroundings… It was rather demure, but still a high-class nunnery, nonetheless. She felt a bit relieved to know that whoever it was she’d be living with wasn’t careless enough to leave her on the streets, at least – Not knowing much English certainly wouldn’t do her well. “We shall help any belongings she may have up to her board. We thank you for helping the lady here this far, good sir, for I doubt that she would have gotten very far without your guidance.”</p><p>The guard bowed his head in reply, a graceful smile crossing his features as he set down her single bag and went to face Maria. “’Tis my pleasure, miss. As for you, child – May the Lord’s light shine down upon you. I wish you the best on your journey… Farewell.” </p><p>The door closed behind him as he left, and her gaze fell to the floor. She supposed it was all unexplored territory for her from this point onwards… What would happen next? In many ways, London was like Paris. Drowning in filth. Yet, she felt a bit of light shine through the river Thames and how it seemed to connect and seperate life on both sides at the same time – Two sides of the same coin, was it? The phrase seemed to apply well here more than ever…</p><p>Well, to unexplored territory it was then. Turning her back to the door, the sound of silk rustling against the hard wood floor sounded in a quiet whisper as she followed the nun up the stairs and to her new – Yet temporary – Home.</p><p>… Mary did not make an effort to unpack any of her things once she arrived. More than likely she would only be there for a day or so, and she thought that anyone of noble birth – Especially a proper woman like her – Shouldn’t be brought down to do lowly servant work. She figured that it should be around 7:40 something once she was in her room, as told by a clock stating that it was around only half-past in the “foyer” when she arrived…  She felt somewhat annoyed at the fact that there were no clocks to be seen at all in the dormitory rooms themselves and only in the halls… In her eyes, if it were to be created in God’s name, they should at least know the time so that they can know whatever schedule they went by here. Perhaps it was just a matter of heart.</p><p>Maria wasn’t given any food, as dinner passed by thirty minutes before she arrived. She had gone an entire day without food, and to be honest, it quite frustrated her as much as her stomach hurt. The poor thing didn’t know what she would possibly do if she hadn’t anything to eat for breakfast and then had to endure a week-long carriage trip on top of that. She predicted that she would probably starve to death before making any semblance of a life in England. Seeing how utterly disgusting it was, however, perhaps it wouldn’t be that bad... The disabled cripple she was planned to meet a week or so before the incident occurred didn’t seem to be the life of the party either, really. What an absolute bore he must be.</p><p>As these thoughts passed, she decided to busy herself in looking around the window at the courtyard outside. It was quite peaceful, similar but different to the ones in France. Pure white lillies lined the path to the building that laid beyond, perhaps another dormitory. It felt peaceful, like the gardens she had back home… Goodness, the servants there must certainly be in over their heads with despair. Doll-like blue eyes seemed to get even more glassy as she realised that she would most likely never see them again. Not her nanny that she grew up with, nor the maidservant that took care and dressed h– Wait. </p><p>The previous feelings of sad reminiscance quickly turned to further annoyance and doubt as that little thought led her to realise that she may have to undress herself for night.  How unfair! If her parents – Rather, her maidservant – Were here, they’d never allow such an abhorrent disgrace to occur… She wasn’t about at ask devout followers of God to do it for her, of course. Only if they offered; Though, she was certain such an event wouldn’t come remotely close to happening. So then what? It would be an equally large stain on her pride to sleep in her clothes… She’d hate to ruin them.</p><p>But, she didn’t even have a nightgown to sleep in. </p><p>Oh, what a bother! Maria realised that she would have to leave this room and ask someone for it, wouldn’t she? Since there was no one helping her, she let out a rather unladylike huff and stood up abruptly, trying to keep from crossing her arms as she oh-so-gracefully waltzed out of her middle-class room. No one in sight – Were they all at the Cathedral? In their own rooms? Then… What would she do? With this, Maria realised that they probably couldn’t even speak French anyways, so it would be a loss either way. She hated, loathed being at such a disadvantage here.</p><p>Spinning on her heel rather rudely, Mary retreated back to her room for the timebeing. She would have yet another sleepless night, wouldn’t she? She wasn’t going to sleep in her clothes. And she wasn’t going to go through the hassle of undressing herself just to sleep in a filthy bed in her undergarments, just to go through the even more painstaking process of putting them back on when morning bust in. </p><p>So, another miserable, sleepless night it was then. There wasn’t even anything or anyone there to entertain her… But, Maria thought, I ought to look at the bright side of this. At least through this, no bugs shall crawl and lay their filth-ridden eggs of children in my ear whilst I rest.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>